Thank You For Being Born
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: "ah! aku lupa.. besok saja ya, atau kalau aku ingat kkk " "hey! Lepaskan dasar albino! Albino jelek! Cepat lepaskan!" "Saengil chukhae.. ini sedikit hadiah dariku" "S-Sehun.." HUNHAN shipper merapat inspirasi dr lagu yg dinyanyiin VIXX, HUNHAN.. ONESHOOT BL/YAOI .. songfic


**.**

**.**

**Hai-hai annyeong.. Saya kembali lagi nih bawa epep HUNHAN yg baru ^^**

**.**

**EPEP ini pernah ak publish lewat fb, jd yg udah prnah baca jgn anggap saya plagiat krn memang udah pernah dipublish**

**.**

**.**

**THANK YOU FOR BEING BORN**

**ONESHOOT**

**pair :: HUNHAN**

**SehunieHunHAN (Arum)**

**.**

**.**

**YAOI, BL, BOYxBOY**

**.**

**TYPOS.. gag EYD..**

**.**

**.**

**Inspirasi dr salah satu lagu BB**

**.**

* * *

**- TFBB -**

**.**

**.**

_Kamu mungkin membenciku sepanjang hari  
Ternyata kamu masih belum mengenal diriku, bodoh_

_._

"Aisshh!" gerutu seorang namja manis nan cantik karena langkahnya terhalang seseorang.

"apa.." lanjutnya ketus kemudian sedikit kesamping mencoba melewati namja yang menghadangnya. Jujur ia sangat malas kalau harus berurusan dengan pembuat onar sekaligus biang keladi kekesalannya disekolah ini. Sebut saja kalau seseorang yang ia maksud ada dalam salah satu black list nya.

"annyeong Luhan.. kau sangat rapi pagi ini hehe" goda orang itu sambil mengusak rambut Luhan membuatnya berantakan.

_'huhft mulai lagi, kuharap bumi menelannya sekarang juga!'_ ucap Luhan dengan tatapan mendelik karena rambut yang susah-susah ia tata kini berantakan lagi.

Luhan menghela nafas dan menatap malas namja dihadapannya.

"minggir, sudah puaskan mengacak-acak rambutku? Dasar pembuat onar" gerutu Luhan kesal namun terkesan imut karena namja dihadapannya justru terkekeh.

Masih terkekeh sambil mengusak tengkuknya saat melihat punggung Luhan yang berjalan dengan kesal kearah kelas.

"dasar kau Lu.. sadarlah" gumamnya mengacak rambut bagian belakang sambil tersenyum geli kemudian melenggang mengikuti jejak Luhan dan merangkul pundak kecil itu dari berlakang, membuat sang empunya menghela nafas pasrah atau kesal.

**.**

**.**

_Ulang tahunmu hanya datang sekali setahun  
Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?_

**.**

**.**

Luhan semakin kesal, wajahnya ia tekuk selama berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Bagaimana tidak, kini ada sebuah tangan dengan seenak jidatnya tersampir pada pundaknya. Tak apa kalau itu tangan milik sahabat baiknya Kyungsoo ataupun Baekhyun.

Tapi ini tangan si pembuat onar dan perusak moodnya setiap hari, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun !

Oh! Lihatlah! Bahkan Sehun tak peduli dengan dirinya yang mungil itu tenggelam dalam tangan kekar namja albino itu, bahkan dia—Oh Sehun—tengah menggoda murid lain.

"Lu ! Lu ! Chukhae..!" pekik dua orang langsung menarik Luhan dari rangkulan Sehun, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"untuk apa?" tanya Luhan pada sosok manis bername tag Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun yang menjabat sebagai sahabat sekaligus penyelamat harinya.

Luhan berterimakasih berkat tarikan dua sahabatnya ia terlepas dari namja menjengkelkan disampingnya itu.

"yak! Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa.." Baekhyun memutar bolamata malas.

Luhan hanya memiringkan kepalanya imut, Sehun tak bisa tahan dan mencubit kedua pipi Luhan gemas membuat Luhan memekik dan memaki Sehun.

"Sudahlah Lu, kau tau kan kebiasaaan Sehun" lerai Kyungsoo

"aiss Kyungie memang pengertian" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada dibuat-buat membuat Luhan berekspresi seolah-olah akan muntah.

**.**

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kearah Sehun kemudian kembali mengatakan sesuatu pada Luhan "hari ini tanggal 20 April.. saengil chukhae baby" Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan.

"mwo? berarti hari ini aku ulang tahun?" ucap Luhan girang

"kekeke~ kau ini, dasar pelupa" Baekhyun mengusak rambut Luhan gemas.

"Sehun.. kau sudah mengucapkan selamat belum? Atau hadiah? Kau kan yang paling sering mengerjai Luhan, paling tidak berikan sesuatu padanya dihari ulangtahunnya" ujar Baekhyun diangguki Kyungsoo, Luhan hanya melirik tak ada ketertarikan apapun.

"ah! aku lupa.. besok saja ya, atau kalau aku ingat kkk~" sahut Sehun ringan kemudian melenggang meninggalkan 3 namja itu.

"huh.. memangnya siapa yang mau ucapan atau hadiah darimu.. dasar albino!" gerutu Luhan kesal. BaekSoo hanya saling tatap dan tersenyum penuh arti.

_'Luhan.. chukhae, tunggu saja mana mungkin aku lupa dengan hari ulangtahunmu'_ ujar Sehun dalam hati, sedikit berlari kearah lapangan karena ia memiliki tugas untuk acara yang akan diselenggarakan sekolah(?) malam ini.

**.**

**.**

_Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menyampaikan hatiku sepanjang waktu ini  
Aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan "aku cinta padamu"  
Maukah kamu menutup matamu?_

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk dikelas saat jam istirahat, terlalu malas pergi kekantin. Mereka asik dengan dunia masing-masing, Baekhyun asik dengan acara memandang lapangan karena ada sosok namja jangkung yang ia kagumi. Kyungsoo sibuk membalas pesan dari seseorang bahkan sesekali tersenyum penuh arti, dari namjachingunya mungkin.

Dan Luhan? Dia membereskan rambutnya yang kotor penuh kertas dengan wajah kesalnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan gara-gara Oh Sehun yang menyebalkan!

"Lu.. nanti malam datang kan?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan, Luhan sedikit berpikir kemudian mengangguk. Baekhyun juga menoleh sesaat.

"bagus/sukses" pekik BaekSoo bersamaan namun hanya dalam hati kemudian melanjutkan acaranya.

**.**

**PULANG SEKOLAH**

**.**

"Tumben si albino tidak ada disini" gumam Luhan karena selama perjalanan pulang tak ada Sehun yang mengerjainya disepanjang koridor.

"eh? kenapa juga aku mencarinya" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan jalan dengan senyum yang mengembang, merasa tak ada gangguan disekelilingnya tentu saja membuatnya bahagia.

**SKIP**

"Luhan! Deer.. cepatlah" teriak Baekhyun dengan lengkingannya didepan rumah Luhan.

"ne_ne.." Luhan segera keluar rumah, tak lupa mengunci pintu dan bergegas pergi menuju sekolah. Ada pesta disana, entah pesta untuk apa karna yang ia tahu semua murid datang dalam acara itu.

Baru saja Luhan sampai, matanya sudah berbinar melihat aula yang tadinya biasa saja kini penuh dengan hiasan. Sangat indah pikirnya.

"yo!" seseorang langsung merangkul Luhan membuat namja mungil itu terkejut dan matanya mendelik tajam saat tau kalau pelakunya adalah Sehun.

"ish! Lepaskan dasar albino!" Luhan menurunkan tangan Sehun kesal namun namja itu terus saja menaikkan tangannya sehingga terjadilah acara—menaik turunkan tangan—antara Luhan dan Sehun.

Luhan yang kesal langsung berbalik dan menggeram kearah Sehun dan hanya mendapat cengiran lebar tanpa dosa.

"sabar Luhan sabar.." Luhan bermonolog sendiri, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada wajah karena merasa panas akibat emosi.

"kkkk~ kau imut sekali" Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan.

"OH SEHUN!" Luhan tak bisa sabar lagi dan bersiap memukul namja dihadapannya namun Sehun berlari dan mereka saling kejar.

**.**

**SRETT**

**.**

"gwaenchanayo?" tanya Sehun saat menangkap tubuh Luhan, namja mungil itu menutup matanya takut jatuh karena menabarak murid lain saat mengejar Sehun.

Perlahan ia buka matanya dan bertemu dengan manik mata Sehun.

**Deg Deg Deg**

Luhan mengerjap imut.. "tampan" gumamnya tanpa sadar membuat Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya. Luhan sadar akan posisi mereka kemudian berdiri dengan tegak dan kikuk. Sehun justru tersenyum penuh arti.

"aku memang tampan.." Sehun menoel dagu Luhan dan berkata dengan PD-nya.

"y-yak! S-siapa bilang kau tampan eoh?!" elak Luhan walau rona merah mulai menjalari pipinya. Sehun terkikik geli saat Luhan pergi dengan kikuknya.

Seperti biasa Sehun mengusak rambut bagian belakangnya dengan senyuman dan sedikit geleng kepala kemudian pergi menemui dua sahabatnya dan juga sudah ada sahabat Luhan disana entah sejak kapan.

**.**

**.**

_Selamat 'happy birthday to my love'  
Meskipun setelah sepuluh tahun kemudian, hanya ada satu hari yang terlewati  
Aku tidak akan berubah, membuatmu bahagia setiap hari  
Aku berjanji _

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun yang ada dalam rangkulan Chanyeol serta Kyungsoo dalam rangkulan Kai menikmati sebuah grub musik sekolah mereka saat tampil didepan, kepala mereka bergerak kenan dan kekiri mengikuti irama. Sedangkan Luhan ada ditengah-tengah pasangan itu sambil menikmati makanan dan tersenyum meresapi lagu itu.

"uhuk-uhuk" Luhan terbatuk karena saat menikmati makanan sudah ada sepasang tangan menariknya entah kemana.

"yak! Oh Sehun! Mau kau bawa kemana aku.. hey!" ronta Luhan

Sehun hanya menoleh dan tersenyum sangat manis, Luhan sempat terdiam melihatnya namun kembali meronta saat tersadar.

"hey! Lepaskan dasar albino! Albino jelek! Cepat lepaskan!" teriak Luhan kesal.

"sstt.. kau tak malu teriak-teriak diatas panggung?" ucap Sehun setelah berhenti melangkah.

Luhan terdiam, ia lihat sekelilingnya. Semua orang sedang memandangnya lebih tepatnya memandang dia dan Sehun karena mereka ada diatas panggung dan entah sejak kapan permainan musik dari band sekolah mereka berhenti.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" cicit Luhan ketika Sehun menuntunnya duduk disebuah kursi yang disiapkan oleh temannya, Sehun sempat berterimakasih dan kembali fokus pada Luhan.

"diam dan dengarkan oke?" Sehun memberikan wink-nya pada Luhan dan berbalik menatap semua orang kemudian berkata sedikit eerr malu?

Sehun mengusak tengkuknya dan menatap kearah ChanBaek serta KaiSoo, merasa mendapat sebuah acungan jempol dan anggukan setuju akhirnya ia mulai bicara.

**.**

**.**

"ehem.. ee sebelumnya gomawo karena kalian mau menolongku dan datang kesini. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengakui sesuatu dihadapan kalian, dan dihadapan orang yang mungkin kesal padaku—" Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum lembut kearah Luhan. Entah kenapa Luhan rasakan kalau pipinya memerah

"—oke, sebenarnya ini bukan acara sekolah. Tapi aku sudah minta izin tenang saja. Aku terpaksa membuat acara ini agar seseorang tak curiga dan mau datang—"

"Sehun! Cepat lakukan! Jangan terlalu lama seperti wanita saja!" pekik Chanyeol mulai tak sabaran. Sehun menatap sengit kemudian menghela nafas.

"baiklah, karena TEMANKU sudah tak sabar.. aku akan melakukannya sekarang" Sehun berbalik menatap Luhan yang menatapnya bingung.

"Saengil chukhae.. ini sedikit hadiah dariku" Sehun segera mengambil gitar dan duduk disamping Luhan, mulai ia petik gitar dan menyanyi, sukses membuat Luhan menunduk malu. Sedangkan yang lain memekik tertahan melihat hal romantis dihadapan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**VIXX – Thank You For Being Born**

Harujongil nareul gwaenhi miwohaetgetji  
Ajikdo neon nareul molla babo

_[Kamu mungkin membenciku sepanjang hari  
Ternyata kamu masih belum mengenal diriku, bodoh]_

Il nyeone ttak han beonppunin neoui saengil  
Ijeul riga itgesseo

_[Ulang tahunmu hanya datang sekali setahun  
Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?]_

Nae mam geudongan pyohyeon motaeseo mianhae  
Ssukseureowonnabwa saranghandan mal  
Du nuneul gamajullae

_[Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menyampaikan hatiku sepanjang waktu ini  
Aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan "aku cinta padamu"  
Maukah kamu menutup matamu?]_

Chukhahae happy birthday to my love  
Sip nyeoni jinado haruga jinan geotcheoreom  
Byeonhajireul ankireul maeil seollegireul  
Naneun yaksokhae

_[Selamat happy birthday to my love  
Meskipun setelah sepuluh tahun kemudian, hanya ada satu hari yang terlewati  
Aku tidak akan berubah, membuatmu bahagia setiap hari  
Aku berjanji]_

Gomawo neomu thank you for my love  
Neo taeeonajwoseo oneul ireoke naege wajwoseo  
Neol mannan geon naege keun haenguniya  
Ja ije chotbureul kkeojullae my love

_[Terima kasih banyak, thank you for my love  
Karena lahir pada hari ini, karena telah datang padaku  
Bertemu denganmu adalah keberuntungan terbesar dalam hidupku  
Sekarang hembus lilinnya, my love]_

Naega haejul su inneun geon hanappuniya  
Neol deo saranghaneun il

_[Hal yang hanya bisa aku lakukan adalah  
Semakin lebih mencintaimu]_

Gakkeum neol apeuge hal ttaedo itgetjiman  
Igeo hanamaneun kkok arajullae  
Neul jigeumcheoreom neoreul

_[Namun terkadang aku menyakitimu  
Tetapi ketahuilah satu hal  
Kamu sekarang, seperti biasanya]_

Saranghae you 're my everything to me  
Sip nyeoni jinado haruga jinan geotcheoreom  
Byeonhaji ankireul maeil seollegireul  
Naneun yaksokhae my love

_[Aku mencintaimu, you're my everything to me  
Meskipun setelah sepuluh tahun kemudian, hanya ada satu hari yang terlewati  
Aku tidak akan berubah, membuatmu bahagia setiap hari  
Aku berjanji, my love]_

Ajikdo kkumman gateun geol  
Cheonsa gateun sarami  
Nal bomyeo useo  
Ireoke

_[Rasanya seperti mimpi  
Seseorang seperti malaikat  
Menatapku dan tersenyum  
Seperti ini]_

Saranghae sel su eobsi oechyeodo  
Neul bujokhan geu mal  
Honjaseo oeropgo himdeun naldeul uri hamkkeramyeon  
Duryeoul ge eobseul geoya  
Neomchigo neomchyeoseo gamdang andoel ilman  
Jeonbu jul geoya  
Gomawo neomu thank you for my love

_[Meskipun aku tak berhenti meneriakkan 'aku cinta pada mu'  
Tetapi itu belum cukup  
Kesepian dan hari-hari yang berat, jika kita bersama  
Tidak akan menakutkan  
Aku akan memberimu yg selalu melimpah  
Aku akan memberikan segalanya  
Terimakasih banyak, thank you for my love]_

Neo taeeonajwoseo geurigo nae gyeote isseojwoseo  
Neol mannaseo dasi nan taeeonan geoya  
Ja ije i banji kkyeojullae my love

[_Karena telah lahir, karena berada disisiku  
Aku lahir kembali karena aku bertemu denganmu  
Sekarang maukah kamu memakai cincin ini? My love]_

**.**

**.**

"huwaaaa!"

"kyaaaa!"

"aigoo! Sehun sangat romantis!"

"kyaaaa! Bagaimana bisa semanis ini!"

Itulah teriakan demi teriakan para yeoja maupun namja saat Sehun menyelesaikan lagunya. Sehun tersenyum dan menatap Luhan yang tertunduk malu. Benar-benar malu. Bahkan selama Sehun bernyanyipun Luhan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saking malu dan senangnya.

Sehun meletakkan gitar dan menangkup kedua pipi Luhan, ia berhasil terkekeh geli melihat wajah Luhan benar-benar memerah sempurna.

"kkk~ Lihatlah Lu, wajahmu benar-benar merah" tawa Sehun semakin gemas

"m-mwo? ani" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"huh masih malu ternyata" Sehun bangkit merogoh sesuatu disaku celananya, ia berjongkok dihadapan Luhan.

Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"mwo?" tanyanya

"hemm.. aku tau selama ini kau sangat kesal padaku, tapi asal kau tau aku tak pernah benar-benar berniat membuatmu kesal. Aku hanya ingin selalu menggodamu saja, agar aku bisa dekat-dekat denganmu" aku Sehun. Luhan kembali merengut.

"sekarang, aku mencintaimu Lu.. sungguh. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Luhan sontak terbelalak kaget.

"S-Sehun.."

"bagaimana? Mau tidak?"

**.**

**SKIP**

**.**

Sehun terus saja menggoda Luhan, begitu juga dengan ChanBaek dan KaiSoo.. mereka terus saja membuat Luhan bersemu merah terlebih Luhan teringat bagaimana Sehun menciumnya setelah ia menerima permintaan Sehun untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

_Mencium_

_Diatas panggung_

_Didepan semua orang_

Sungguh Luhan tak pernah membayangkan hal itu terjadi padanya dihari ulangtahun nya. Apalagi sang pelaku adalah Oh Sehun, ku ulangi OH SEHUN. Namja yang selama ini sangat Luhan benci atau eum entahlah apa.. tapi Luhan pasti kesal karena godaan Sehun yang membuatnya naik darah.

Dan kini? Oh Lihatlah! Luhan sangat malu karena Sehun terang-terangan menyatakan perasaanya. Bahkan namja albino itu mengaku kalau acara ini khusus ia buat dan ia rencanakan jauh-jauh hari dengan bantuan kedua sahabatnya dan juga sahabat Luhan hanya untuknya.

**UNTUKNYA**

**UNTUK SEORANG LUHAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END** **!**

**.**

* * *

**hehehe gimana gimana?**

**kuharap gak kecewa yak sama ni epep abal^^**

**ditunggu review, kritik dan saran yg membangun supaya bisa lebih baik lg^^**

**gomawo bow~**


End file.
